


i'll be coming for your love

by ihatefindingusernames



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Meet-Cute, Singing, drunk!isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatefindingusernames/pseuds/ihatefindingusernames
Summary: Even didn’t know how Mikael managed to drag him to a karaoke bar on a Friday night when he could have spent it rewatching his favorite movies, but there he was.orthe fic where Isak and Even meet in a karaoke bar





	i'll be coming for your love

**Author's Note:**

> who wouldve though, me back with another fic? not me for sure, but here i am. this is just a very little thing that was made with a sudden rush of inspiration lol. 
> 
> sending some hugs to my lovely sister wives and to mack who made this readable<3

Even didn’t know how Mikael managed to drag him to a karaoke bar on a Friday night when he could have spent it rewatching his favorite movies, but there he was. On the stage, after losing a bet about which song a girl was singing with Mikael. So there he was, singing _“Take On Me”_ by A-ha in front of the crowd.

 

Right in the middle of trying to hit the high notes, Even noticed a boy. A very beautiful, very drunk boy, surrounded by five girls. He was so mesmerized by this boy he forgot to sing. The boy turned around, looked at him, and started to giggle. Realizing what was happening, Even continued singing, giving it his best shot. It was hard, with the cute boy – no the angel – looking at him like that.

 

As he finished, the angel made his way over to the microphone, clearly a bit tipsy. Even couldn’t help but stare as the angel took the mic and decided what he wanted to sing. Even was completely ignoring all the shit Mikael was giving him. He thought Mikael was saying something about how horrible his singing was, but Even wasnt’t sure.

 

“Hello everyone, I am Isak Valtersen, and I’m gonna sing “ _Love the way you lie”_ for you,” the angel slurred out, and he winked. Towards Even. Even could feel his blush making its way through his body. After that it took Even about two seconds to realize he needed this boy in his life. The angel, no Isak, started singing, and it sounded so horrible.

 

“Even, this is like the worst thing I’ve ever heard my entire life,” Mikael said. While everyone else in the building seemed to agree, Even was in awe of how adorable Isak was, and he didn’t care how bad it sounds.

 

As Isak finished the slow part, and started with the rapping, it just became even worse. Even did not know that it was even possible, but Isak almost sounded like a whale giving birth, but he could not care less. Isak was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Isak could be throwing up right now and Even would still not be able to keep his eyes off him.

 

When Isak finally finished, the whole room was cheering, probably because he was finally finished. Even was expecting Isak to go back to the girls he was sitting with earlier, but nope, Isak was walking towards him and Mikael. Even had to calm himself down and tell himself that Isak was probably going to someone close to them. After all, why would an angel like Isak talk to someone as boring and normal as Even?

 

“Hi handsome!”

 

The voice startled Even. It was Isak. Right in front of Even. Talking to Even.

 

“Ehmm, hi,” Even answered.

 

“Soo, I noticed you staring at me while I was singing. What did you think?”

 

Making sure to not scare Isak away, he answered very slowly: “Well it sure was something,” before he added, “I’m Even by the way.”

 

Isak looked him up and down before smirking slowly.

 

“Well, Even, how would you feel about singing a duet with me?”

 

This wasn’t something Even considered saying no to. He had to get to know Isak and if that was by singing another song, then that is what he’s gonna do.

 

“Sure, why not? What song were you thinking?”

 

“Hmm, what about “ _Let’s talk about sex”_ , or what do you think?”

 

Even swallowed hard. He was not prepared for that answer. But, there was no turning back now. He quickly said yes and followed Isak up on the stage that was still empty after Isak’s last performance.

 

The song started playing, and Isak took the lead. It still sounded horrible, but this time Isak was staring Even right in the eyes. Even sang his part while still staring in Isak’s eyes. This was the most intense thing Even had ever been a part of.

 

About halfway in the song, Even had lost all sense of reality and was not able to sing. Luckily for him, neither was Isak. They were both just standing there and staring at each other.  

 

Suddenly, Isak dropped his microphone and jumped Even. Before Even knew it, they were kissing and being pushed off stage. Apparently the song ended and other people wanted to sing.

 

As they walked off the stage, a pretty girl with auburn hair walked up to them. Even recognized her as one of the girls Isak was sitting with earlier.

 

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Eva, Isak’s best friend,” the girl, Eva, said.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Even.”

 

“So I’m sure you two had a great time now, but Isak’s a bit too drunk and we need to get him home,” Eva continued.

 

“Awww, but I don’t want to go home!” Isak pouted. “I want to stay here with Even!”

 

“Isak, we have to go home now.”

 

“Let me at least give my number to Even first!”

 

“Uhm, sure let me get my phone,” Even said, feeling like he was intruding on the conversation Eva and Isak were having. He got out his phone and gave it to Isak. Isak carefully typed in his number before showing it to Eva to make sure he typed it in right.

 

“Bye Even, hopefully I’ll see you again soon,” Isak said as they were about to leave. Not knowing when he’ll meet Isak again, Even decided to do something way out of his comfort zone.

 

“Isak, before you leave, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date, with me? Tomorrow?”

 

“Of course I will, Even. Text me when and where,” Isak said, as he walked up to Even and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Bye Even, see you tomorrow!”

 

“Bye Isak.”

 

After all, Even realized that the evening wasn’t that bad. He kissed a boy, got the boy’s number and a date with the boy. It was a great evening, and unfortunately he only had Mikael to thank for that.

  


-

  


Two weeks later, Even walked out of Isak’s bedroom and started making breakfast for them. In the middle of mixing his famous eggs, he heard a noise from the shower. Or, it wasn’t a noise, it was a song. A very beautiful song.

 

Carefully, Even walked into the bathroom, only to find Isak singing. Isak!!?? Isak could sing? That’s not something Even would’ve guess for a million years.

 

“What the fuck Isak? You can sing?”

 

“Why are you so surprised? I sang to you when we met. At the karaoke place.”

 

“Isak, I’m gonna be completely honest with you now. The time at the karaoke is literally the worst thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“What!?”

 

“I guess you really were drunk then.”

 

“I must’ve been. Was it really that bad? I even took singing lessons as a kid, and in elementary school I sang in all the school plays!”

 

“Really? Wow. Can you sing for me then?”

 

“Of course, I’ll always sing whatever you want me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [ihatefindingusernames](https://ihatefindingusernames.tumblr.com/) if you wanna hmu


End file.
